dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods
Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (ドラゴンボールZ 神と神, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Kami to Kami; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: God and God") is the 14th Dragon Ball Z movie. It will premiere in Japanese theaters on March 30, 2013.Weekly Shōnen Jump #33, July 14, 2012 It is the first animated ''Dragon Ball'' movie in 17 years to have a theatrical release, the last being the tenth anniversary movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power in 1996, which followed the first three Dragon Ball films and the thirteen Dragon Ball Z films. Summary The events of Battle of Gods take place several years after the titanic battle with Majin Buu, which determined the fate of the entire universe. Old Kai, Supreme Kai, and King Kai are telepathically talking about Bills' early awakening and Goku is running with Bubbles on King Kai's planet. Goku notices King Kai is talking about something interesting and King Kai then tells Goku about Bills, a God of Destruction tasked with maintaining balance in the universe. Goku says he wants to fight Bills, and King Kai scolds him. In Bills' temple, the mysterious Whis is walking slowly with a serious look. Alarm bombs explode, but Bills still does not wake up. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Bills keeps sleeping, and Whis is terrible at singing. Bills eventually awakens from his long slumber and asks Whis whether the galactic overlord Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta during his nap. Bills says the Saiyans and Frieza were very evil and King Vegeta was stingy. Whis tells Bills that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan, and Bills then uses an egg to see the past battle between Goku and Frieza. Then, Whis explains about Super Saiyans and some Saiyans living on the Earth. Bills recalls the Super Saiyan God, and then he calls the Oracle Fish. 39 years prior, the Oracle Fish foretold that a mighty opponent would appear before Bills. The Oracle Fish does not remember it, but Bills is convinced that it said so. Since he heard rumors that a Saiyan defeated Frieza, Bills tracks down this warrior, Goku. On King Kai's planet with his ally, the mysterious Whis, Bills proceeds to challenge Goku. Ecstatic over the new challenge, Goku does not heed King Kai's advice and battles Bills, but he is overwhelmed and defeated. Bills then departs in order to seek out more powerful adversaries on Earth.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/introduction/ Dragon Ball 2013 official website, Introduction section] Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, Bulma's birthday party is being held and the Z Fighters are enjoying leisure activities.V-Jump, issue #3, 2013 Piccolo sings karaoke, a drunk Gohan appears as Great Saiyaman,Cinecon Walker, March 2013 the Pilaf Gang appears and they have been turned into children because they gathered all the Dragon Balls themselves and wished for youth but Shenron made them a little too young before the events of the film, a motorcycle policewoman comes to Capsule Corporation at one point during the party, and a game of bingo is held. The Pilaf Gang sneak into the party in order to steal the Dragon Balls, but Bulma does not recognize them and invites them to the party as a result. Emperor Pilaf remembers when Great Ape Goku destroyed his castle when he sees Goten's hair is similar to that of Goku. The drunken Gohan asks Mai to shoot him and he snaps all the bullets with one finger, but one of them hits Videl's leg and another one hits Bills' forehead. While healing her, Dende notices that Videl is pregnant. Videl has been hiding the fact to surprise Gohan later, and Dende does not reveal it to the others yet. The God of Destruction's arrival erupts the party, and it appears that Vegeta already knows Bills. Vegeta musters all of his excitement and casts aside his pride to put the party's unannounced attendee in a good mood. However, when Bills asks Mr. Buu for one or two of the custard puddings he has, Mr. Buu eats all of them, eventually pissing off the God of Destruction, who decides to destroy the Earth. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan, Mr. Buu, and Vegeta attempt to fight him and the God of Destruction easily defeats them one after another. Meanwhile, Whis enjoys sushi in a restaurant near Capsule Corporation, not even bothering to watch the battles unfold. When the God of Destruction slaps Bulma, it angers Vegeta and gives him enough power to resist Bills. Goku even says that Vegeta's power has surpassed his own. Goku decides to use the Dragon Balls and ask Shenron how to reach the Super Saiyan God. He and his friends summon Shenron, and the dragon says that a Super Saiyan God once appeared on Planet Vegeta to stop bad Saiyans, but he failed because of the form's time limit. He also reveals that they need the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans for one of them to reach the Super Saiyan God form. Goku confronts Bills again and they wage an intense battle in space, right above planet Earth. During the titanic battle, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God, a form beyond even Super Saiyan 3,V-Jump, issue #4, 2013 thanks to the power of himself, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan (from inside her mother, as she was not born yet), fulfilling the prophecy once stated by the Oracle Fish. The form gives Goku the power to resist Bills, but he reverts back to his regular Super Saiyan form due the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Bills. Bills wins and tries to destroy the planet, but he runs out of power. He reveals that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. He also says that there are twelve universes, and the one Goku and his friends know is just one of them. Whis karate-chops Bills and the God of Destruction falls asleep. Whis then says that Bills will wake up again in three years and he leaves with him. History The film was first announced on July 2012, in the 33rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Early in July, the official website for the magazine had already opened a "D" teaser page with a countdown to a "surprise" on Saturday, July 14, release date of the 33rd issue. On July 14, the countdown site and official websites were changed to show Shenron appearing and then disappearing, revealing some minor information of the upcoming film; this includes the premiere date, staff information, and companies involved in the production (Fox International Productions Japan, Shueisha, Fuji TV, Toei Animation, Bandai, Bandai Namco Games, and Bird Studio). Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Shenron appear on the first promotional arts shown and the tagline revealed is The best, begins (最強、始動, Saikyō, Shidō), followed by "The world has eagerly-awaited. It's the most exciting like never before..." (全人類待望。かつてない興奮へー, Zen jinrui taibō. Katsute nai kōfune). The official website also announced a comment by Akira Toriyama about the movie printed in Weekly Shōnen Jump #33: the Dragon Ball series creator notes that the adaptation will mark the first time he has been so deeply involved in the production of an anime, in this case as early as the screenwriting stages. Toriyama also says that the film will retain the atmosphere of the original while adding small amounts of "modern flavor." Toei Animation released a press statement on July 17, 2012: On July 21, 2012, a short teaser trailer announcing the film was shown at the Saikyō V-Jump Festa: the camera drives through a rocky area towards Goku, who is standing on a rocky mountain. At the end, a close on Goku's face shows him smiling. Both Toriyama's comment and the teaser trailer were added to the official website in August 2012. The funding of this movie costs ¥50 million ($636,000 USD) received by Toei from the Agency for Cultural Affairs (Bunka-cho) as part of the non-profit organization UNIJAPAN’s “Co-production Certification Program”. Of the four films awarded funding support, this movie was the only animated film to receive such an honor due to its “enduring international popularity” and its production collaboration with Fox."New Dragon Ball Z Film Gets 50 million Yen Support from Japanese Government", crunchyroll.com During the 30th Prize Fair, which took place in Tokyo on November 7, 2012, Bandai showcased some of their new ''Dragon Ball figures for winter 2012, as well their World Collectable Figure line produced in conjunction with the 2013 movie. This latter covers characters that make an appearance in the 2013 movie: along with Vegeta and Super Saiyan 3 Goku, the three members of the Pilaf Gang were among the figures revealed. Those who pre-ordered a ticket to the movie also get a set of three Dragon Ball pens, with Set A including the Six-Star (pink), Seven-Star (orange), and One-Star balls (black) and Set B including the Two-Star (purple), Five-Star (green), and Three-Star balls (light blue). Buying pre-sale tickets gets a special QR code for use with Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission (adding a boss battle against the God of Destruction Bills), a Dragon Ball Heroes theatrical limited-edition card, and the Four-Star Ball pen (red) and a Dragon Radar case to store all seven pens given at the theater.Weekly Shōnen Jump, first February 2013 issue With the movie title revealed on November 2012, a special pre-sale Collaboration Ticket with the One Piece Z movie was made to commemorate the release of the two films. The dual-ticket good for both films has a special new illustration by both Eiichirō Oda (author of One Piece) and Akira Toriyama. Limited to 8,989 across Japan, the tickets went on sale on November 23, 2012, for ¥2,600 ($31.51 USD) apiece. Also, pre-sale tickets packed with special limited-edition items were sold in the Lawson and Mini Stop convenience-store chains: one pack included a Son Goku Mascot Ballpoint Pen for ¥2,160 (high school and up), ¥1,660 (age 3 to junior high), or ¥2,860 (parent-child pairs) and the other included a Shenron Room Light for ¥7,000 (high school and up), ¥6,500 (age 3 to junior high), or ¥7,700 (parent and child pair). The film poster and the two new characters' names and Japanese voice actors were officially revealed on November 29, 2012, on Weekly Shōnen Jump scans. The film poster displays Super Saiyan Goku combating the God of Destruction Bills, with the mysterious Whis floating showered in light in the background. Various returning characters are also featured on the poster (Mr. Satan, Mr. Buu, Videl, the shrunken Pilaf Gang, Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Trunks, Bulma, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha and Puar). The first real trailer for the film was aired on Fuji TV on December 7, 2012, in the morning news/magazine show Mezamashi TV, as Toei started showing it at movie theaters. A 30 minute Battle of Gods discussion panel was held at Jump Festa 2013; on the Jump Super Stage, on December 22, 2012. Along with the voice actors Masako Nozawa, Mayumi Tanaka, Toshio Furukawa, the film director Masahiro Hosoda, editor-in-chief Akio Iyoku, and Toei Animation producer Gyarmath Bogdan took part at the discussion which was overseen by former YBS TV announcer Mariko Nakagomi. Masako Nozawa read out a letter from Akira Toriyama saying he tried hard as personal revenge for the live-action film which was bad, and that he and the scriptwriters reworked the story a bunch of times. The character images Toriyama drew for the movie were displayed; he drew Android 18 with purple hair instead of blonde and he had to have this pointed out to him. As part of a collaboration with the Japanese J-League Division 1 football team Albirex Niigata, a special poster unveiled on the official Battle of Gods website in February 20, 2013, was displayed across Niigata Prefecture in promotion of their match on March 3, 2013, with the defending J-League Division 1 champions Sanfrecce Hiroshima. The poster is based on the official Battle of Gods poster, with the movie characters replaced by the football team's players: the figure in the background replacing Whis is the team's manager Masaaki Yanagishita, Bills has been replaced by the Sanfrecce Hiroshima goalkeeper Shūsaku Nishikawa, and Goku is replaced by the team's forward Bruno Lopes. In addition, all supporters at the match were emblazoned in orange, Goku made an "appearance" at the stadium, and the Dragon Ball Z theme song was used to rouse even more support. A team spokesman, along with the team's forwards Bruno Lopes and Tatsuya Tanaka, released comments about the collaboration and their adoration for the Dragon Ball series; Bruno Lopes, who is originally from Brazil and a noted big fan of the series, said that the series is still very popular in his homeland, so he is really happy and touched to be involved with it in Japan. "Battle of Gods SD", a special Dragon Ball SD chapter based on the early part of the film, was published in Saikyō Jump on March 4, 2013. A live greeting by castmembers, followed by a preview screening of the film took place across Japan on Tuesday, March 12, 2013, with a limited number of attendees determined from a Jump lottery. The lottery tickets were included in 22 different Shueisha magazines (including Weekly Shōnen Jump, V-Jump, Jump SQ, and Ultra Jump) and 884 pairs (1768 people) were invited. There were five screenings, all the same day and at 6:30 p.m: Shinjuku Wald 9 cinema in Tokyo (428 people), Umeda Burg 7 theater in Osaka (440 people), 109 Cinemas in Nagoya (256 people), T-Joy Hakata in Fukuoka (322 people), and Sapporo Cinema Frontier in Sapporo (322 people).Weekly Young Jump, issue #5/6, 2013 The special cast greeting at the Tokyo venue was beamed live to the other location before the screening. A second preview screening of the entire film, called "Tenkaichi Preview", took place at the Differ Ariake indoor sporting arena in Tokyo on March 16, 2013: the special event included an on-stage greeting with the special guests Masako Nozawa, the band FLOW, and a few others. The 250 pairs (500 people) invited to this second screening were determined with lottery tickets included in V-Jump, Weekly Jump, and Saikyō Jump, as well as 50 sets (100 tickets) given away to those that spend ¥10,500 (~$110) or more at the 109MEN'S clothing store in Tokyo from February 22, 2013 to March 3, 2013, with the winners randomly chosen (online purchases were also eligible to win tickets by entering the promo code "DBZ" at checkout, although only 10 of the 100 allotted tickets went toward purchases made online). Battle of Gods is also the first-ever Japanese film to be screened at IMAX Digital Theaters, screening at all 16 IMAX Digital Theater locations across Japan.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/imax/ Dragon Ball 2013 official website, IMAX Digital Theater section] Cast Staff *'Original Author': Akira Toriyama *'Scenario': Yūsuke Watanabe *'Director': Masahiro Hosoda *'Music': Norihito Sumitomo *'Character design and animation director': Tadayoshi Yamamuro *'Art Director': Hiroshi Katō *'Color design': Teppei Horita *'Special Effects': Nao Ōta *'CG Director': Naoki Miyahara *'Production Supervisor': Kazumi Fujioka *'Production': Gyarmath Bogdan (Toei Animation) Music *Trailer Music: **Immediate Music - Conquest of Kingdoms (Epic Choral Action #1 - composed by Yoav Goren) - Teaser trailer **Immediate - Emergence of Empires (Trailerhead: Saga (based on "Rising Empires" from Themes for Orchestra & Choir 2: Abbey Road) - composed by Yoav Goren) - Trailer *Opening Theme (OP): "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (FLOW version)FLOW official website[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/news/02.html Dragon Ball 2013 official website, News section] *Insertion Song (IN): "HERO - Song of Hope" by FLOW Trivia *The film features the special guest voices Kaori Matsumoto (olympic gold-medalist judoka) and Shōko Nakagawa (gravure idol/singer/TV-personality). The Fuji TV announcer Shinichi Karube also has a bit part in the movie."Battle of Gods" Mezamashi TV Promotion Gallery Screenshots Characters Promotional material References External links *[http://shonenjump.com/j/countdown/ Shōnen Jump countdown page] *[http://www.dragonball2013.com Dragon Ball 2013 official website] *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/ Toei Animation's Dragon Ball 2013 official page] *[http://plaza.rakuten.co.jp/heisei7/diary/201301180007/ Battle of Gods merchandising at plaza.rakuten.co.jp] es:Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses ca:Bola de Drac Z: La Batalla dels Déus Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films